1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to padded garment structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hip alignment garment wherein the same is arranged to properly space and individual's legs for maintaining spacing during slumber for corrective hip alignment during such conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various padded garments are utilized in the prior art to typically provide padding encountered during impact. The instant invention is set apart from the prior art by utilizing such padding to properly space interior surfaces of an individual's confronting leg surfaces for maintaining proper alignment of the individual's legs for corrective hip and back alignment, particularly during slumber. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 2,568,083 to Mitchell setting forth knee patches removably mounted within a pants structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,269 to Balliet sets forth athletic padding mounted to various forward surfaces of leg portions of an athletic type garment, such as utilized in football.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,124 to Thompson sets forth knee padding to be utilized in work pants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,666 to Denman sets forth a garment utilizing a further example of knee padding positionable within pockets within the knee structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved hip alignment garment as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in maintaining proper alignment of an individual's hips and legs during slumber and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.